


To Each Future

by midtierlegend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtierlegend/pseuds/midtierlegend
Summary: One part continuation of Unova's story, one part comfy lesbian romance. It's four years after Black and White 2. Unova has changed - Hilda is the champion, Bianca is the professor. And they're dating. Read as they navigate their relationship and newfound responsibilities. [Expect inconsistent updates, because I'm mentally ill and tired]





	1. Chapter 1

"I always found it weird that becoming a Professor isn't a huge thing. Like, when I accepted the title of Champion, they threw this whole ceremony. There was live music, a parade, they custom-tailored an outfit for me, the works. But all that hard work could've vanished in the blink of an eye with just one strong challenger. Meanwhile, Professors do some of the most important work in the region, and fill their positions for decades. And they just kinda… start working one day. Isn't that weird?" My ramblings are interrupted by my girlfriend, Bianca.

"Do you like the glasses?" I look over to see her wearing a pair of big, round glasses. I'm blunt: "They look kind of goofy, to be honest. She makes one of those noises she makes when she's frustrated at me. It's kind of like a mix between a growl and whine. It's cute. I clarify my previous statement: "I didn't say they looked bad! Just… unprofessional." She lets out a sheepish "okay," which is followed by a pause, before increasing her volume and saying "I wanted to look like a cool scientist lady!" ...that's about what I expected. She's always trying to be something. I try to reassure her: "You're already cool! You worked hard for 6 years and it paid off, and now today's your first day as a Professor! You don't need to wear those to be a cool professor because you already are one! So take those silly glasses off!" With a frustrated look on her face, she responded: "Well, what if I like being silly?" Persistent as always. She's always hated giving up like that. Not even my preachiest of rants get through to her when she's acting stubborn like this. I figured it was pointless to argue. "Fine, keep the glasses. They're kind of growing on me anyways. Just get ready, we've only got a few minutes 'til we have to leave."

As Bianca gathers her things, I suddenly get a text from Iris, one of the Elite Four. "challenger is here, you have to get in quick." followed up soon after by: "you are very lucky that colress is stalling her right now." I text back: "ugh, how long do i have? is it her again?" she replies: "yeah, it's rosa. you have 5 minutes, basically." Damn it. I really wanted to accompany my girlfriend to her first day at the lab, but duty calls, I suppose. "Babe?" I yell out. "I'm afraid I can't go with you today. That challenger is back. I left Braviary in our Box, you'll have to get there yourself. Sorry." I hear a response, sounding twinged with disappointment: "It's okay. Good luck out there!" A little sad, but not discouraged, I fly over to the Pokémon League.

Arriving at the League, I take the back door. It's our dirty little secret: it gives challengers the impression that the Champion and Elite Four are constantly in their rooms, waiting to be challenged. I mean, those four do stay in their rooms a lot, but they don't have to. I'm right on time, as Rosa walks in moments after I do. "You again, huh? This is your, what, 30th time challenging me?" She doesn't look amused. "This time it's different! I will be Champion again." That's important to note - this girl was Unova's Champion for a bit while I was off looking for a friend. That didn't really go anywhere, so I came back and decided to settle down as Champion again. And this entire time, she's been a massive thorn in my side. "Let's get this over with fast. I'm not in the best mood."

"It's not fair! Your Pokémon are impossible to knock out! Do you even care about having fun?" Yep, another tantrum. I expected as much. This has happened almost every time she's challenged me. "Just like how everyone has a different strategy for winning, everyone has a different way of enjoying Pokémon battles. You need to work harder and look at what you're doing wrong in battle, and how you're raising your Pokémon." My words usually never help, but I always try. "I don't know how! I've tried everything. I've taken your advice, I really have, but I don't know how to apply it." That was unexpected. She sounds desperate, so in the moment, I say something that I might come to regret: "Come train with me. I'll make you into Champion material."

I return home to dinner on the table. Bianca and I get to talking. "So you're just training this girl now? For free? Hilda…" She sounds a little disappointed in me, which is fair, honestly. I already spend too much time away from home, and now I'll be doing that even more to train someone who could very well usurp me and threaten our livelihood. "I'm sorry babe, she just sounded so desperate. I can't ignore someone who needs my help. But I won't lose to her, I promise. I'll keep on training." She giggles and looks at me. "What?" I say. "That's just such a you thing to say. I can't stay mad at you for sticking to your ideals. Just promise you'll make time for me." God, I love her so much. "I promise. It would take the earth splitting in two to keep us apart." She looks like she's on the verge of tears and barely manages to squeak out "that's… gay." The corny stuff always gets her. We finish up our meal, watch a movie, and head to bed. We shut off the lights and snuggle up tightly next to each other, sleeping soundly into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Why am I doing this? - that's the only thought crossing my mind as I stumble out of bed dazed. I hadn't slept very well the night prior - even the power of snuggles wasn't enough to lull me to sleep in the face of my brain overrun with thoughts. As I got up, got dressed, and got mentally prepared for the immensely stupid thing I tried to play off cool last night, I asked myself a few questions: _am I actually confident I can maintain my title against someone who knows everything about me?_ No. _Am I confident Rosa is a good student?_ She doesn't really seem like one. I don't know how she made it this far, to be honest. _Am I confident I'm a good teacher?_ One time I tried to teach Bianca how to play a video game and she cried. Okay, maybe this isn't so hopeless. I just need to be a horrible teacher and- no, that's not how I get out of this. I just need to do my best and be honest, and hopefully we'll see mutual improvement. And her improvement will be more valuable and she'll surpass me and- 

My train of thought is stopped by Bianca. "Are you doing okay!?" She looks concerned - she probably noticed me rubbing my temples and whispering to myself. "I'm… fine. Could you make me some coffee?" It's a gamble - it'll wake me up, that's for sure, but it'll probably make my anxiety even worse than it already is. The world doesn't really care about that though. It's all gonna keep moving, even if I stop, and I need to get out there one way or another. As I wait for the coffee, I get a message: "are you still going to come today?" I freeze for a second. I really, really want to say no. I just wanna stay at home and, I don't know, play some video games? But that doesn't do anyone any good. I gotta take that first step. I breathe in, write "yea, be there in like half an hour" and breathe out a sigh of something resembling relief. 

"Coffee's done!" Bianca yells from the other side of the room. I head over to the kitchen area, and she tilts her head up when I get near. "Expecting a reward, huh?" I grab the coffee and take a sip. Nice, dark, a little fruity, just the way I like it. "Welp, you've earned it." I crouch over slightly and give her a kiss on the cheek. She lets out a big "yay" and leaves me to my beanjuice. I continue working on the mug, talking in between sips. "When are you out of the lab today?" I ask. "A couple hours after you at worst, nothing too hard today." "Gonna need a better answer than that, considering I don't know when I'm gonna be done." She blushes as her face takes on a slightly annoyed expression. "You know what I meaaaan." "I really don't." I pause - I'm not communicating as well as I could be. I remind myself that at times like these, being clear and patient with her yields the best results. I lower my voice, shift my tone, and calmly ask: "Could you please give me a time estimate?" She's immediately pacified. Every time I do that she looks like a little puppy. "Umm, probably around 8:00 or 9:00PM!" I smile. "There, that's better. I should be back around 7:00 or 8:00. I'll probably be exhausted. You wanna do something afterwards?" She smiles back, and says "Yeah!" 

It's go time. I've calmed down pretty significantly by this point - being around Bianca tends to have that effect for me. I give her a big hug, we wish each other luck, and head out. Rosa told me to meet her at the Small Court in Nimbasa City - the basketball season's over, so nobody's there on Thursday. I hopped on Flygon and made my way to Nimbasa. Arriving at the Small Court, I'm immediately greeted by Rosa. "What took you so long? I was waiting for like three hours!" I let out an anxious laugh, trying to blow it off. "That's what happens when you give such a broad timeframe. We'll plan better next time." Looking slightly frustrated but still accepting my response, Rosa sighs and says "So, what are we doing today?" I pause to think for a moment. I don't really have a curriculum or anything. I'll have to gauge where her head's at. "Well, what do you think your problems are?" She very quickly gives me a response: "Well, I think generally it's that your Pokémon are too strong. They knock mine out before mine get a chance to attack! And they always use really cheap moves that I don't have any way of dealing with."

At that moment, I tried to resist every section of my brain urging me to unleash the world's most exasperated sigh - I failed, earning a glare in return for it. I try to respond as gently as possible. "Well, have you considered that perhaps it's not that my Pokémon are trained too well, but that yours are trained poorly?" She looks at me as if I'd just killed her mother. "My friends are trained perfectly! I just don't battle in a boring way, like you!" I sigh again, giving into my primal urges. "Well, you clearly don't have a winning strategy for facing me, so maybe you should reconsider whether or not 'boring' is so important. There's no honor or dishonor in a battle - you just have to give it everything you've got." She pauses for a second, frustrated. "Maybe so, but I still don't want to battle like that! I want to take risks and use strong, exciting moves!" As she raised her voice, I raised mine - "Then figure something else out! Most of your Pokémon aren't built for that!" 

Taking a moment to compose herself, she replied: "A master of Dark-type Pokémon in the Johto region once said that there's no such thing as strong Pokémon and weak Pokémon, and that truly skilled trainers should try to win with their favorites." She gave a confident smirk. She was quoting Karen, of the Johto Elite Four, and it's a quote I've heard many times before. It's always infuriated me. It comes from a good place - it's not all about your Pokémon - but I've only ever heard it coming from weak trainers deflecting criticism. Keeping myself from getting too worked up, I responded: "A master of Dark-type Pokémon from here in the Unova region once said that you have to use the tools you're given, and that it's more important to master the cards you're dealt than to complain about the ones your opponent was dealt. I'll leave you to think about that. Our session today is over." I felt like an idiot for giving up, and just needing to get the last word in, but it was clear she wasn't ready to learn. I hopped back on Flygon and returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, did this one take a while. Sorry about that! I have really bad stress and anxiety, and it prevents me from working on projects as much as I'd like. That's kind of reflected in this chapter, actually - I realized a little bit of the way through that I was basically writing about my own anxiety regarding putting out this story. I'd like to say "expect more consistent updates in the future," but I can't really promise anything. So with all that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed! This chapter especially is pretty personal and deals with a lot of subjects I am personally interested in - this mishmash of personal improvement, being the biggest fish in a small pond, and domestic romance is probably basically what to expect moving forward. I also really appreciate the nice comments I got on the first chapter, they really helped motivate me to get this one out. I really love getting feedback, so don't shy away from commenting! Also, follow me on Tumblr! My URL is midtierlegend. I hope to post progress update and extra stuff there. You can ask questions there too!


End file.
